Birds of a Feather
by Herald Aros
Summary: Just because they're far apart doesn't mean they've forgotten. [oneshot] Sometimes, the simplest thing can remind you... [riku.sora.friendship]
1. Nightingale

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

Warning: This isn't really romantic. Actually, it's not romantic at all unless you squint. Sorry Soriku fans, this is pretty much just a friendship!fic.

Other: I originally wrote this as a oneshot, but to make things even I added a second chapter. No Kairi because I think that the islands are rather limited in birds, plus it would detract from the overall effect if I had two comparisons or two birds in each of these. So Kairi's not mentioned, but that doesn't mean I hate her! ;.; Just that I couldn't fit her in. Also, both of these are exactly 300 words each, not counting title or notes (go me and my OCD that descended upon the symmetry in these! XD) Oh, and this is after CoM but before KH2.

* * *

_Nightingale_

Riku stared at the strange birds, remembering the sounds he had heard the night before. "DiZ, are they the ones who sang last night?" When the older man looked at him, he pointed to the brown birds. They didn't look like much, really, so he was a little surprised when the red-robed man nodded.

"Yes, Riku, those are nightingales. You've never seen them before?" DiZ's tone was curious and sad and reminiscent all at once, and Riku wondered if he'd brought up sad memories by asking.

Still, he shook his head and went on. "No, never. We didn't have them on the Islands, and the few times I wasn't stuck in Maleficent's castle, I was too busy to notice the local wildlife." Not that there were a great many places that would have housed these nightingales, he reasoned.

DiZ nodded carefully, coming to stand beside Riku at the window. "Hm, yes. They are quite marvelous creatures. Beautiful voices, but they don't look the part, do they?" Riku had to shake his head, and DiZ laughed a bit. "Yes...quite like your friend Sora, I believe."

All of Riku's ease — and slight flecks of what might pass for happiness to a Nobody — drained out of his body with that comment, and he nodded stiffly. "I guess." He quickly left, DiZ staring after him sadly.

In his room, Riku could still see the nightingales, frolicking in the branches near his window. One went so far as to hop onto his sill, whistling at him and tilting its head a bit. Smiling softly, Riku stepped over to it, reaching out a hand to touch it.

A second later, he was nursing a sore finger and glaring fondly at that nightingale, who was giving him the distinct impression of glaring back. 'Yep, definitely like Sora.'


	2. Parrot

Disclaimer: Still don't own.

Warning: I've never owned a parrot, and I can only dimly recall seeing one at a zoo. So if I butchered parrot-behavior, well...this is a very special parrot. XD

Oher: This is the last part, and written long after the first was collecting dust in a folder somewhere. XD Also, this one is during KH2...one of those nifty deleted scenes that I alone have access to. XD

* * *

_Parrot_

Parrots, Sora reflected, were some of the nastiest birds alive.

"Awk, try harder," the creature said smugly, repeating what Donald had said just seconds ago.

"Just ignore it, mate," Jack had advised before he fled the scene himself. 'Coward,' thought Sora. 'Bloody self-serving _pirate_.'

"Donald, we're in a _ship_! If I try any harder, I'll burn it down around us!"

Donald mumbled something, obviously angry and not at all receptive to Sora's logic. "If you don't try harder, you won't improve. You _need_ to improve!"

"Awk, don't need to improve." Evidently the parrot edited out the unimportant words. Sora suddenly liked parrots a whole lot more.

"And shut that thing up!"

The parrot struck again. "Awk, shut up!" Funny, how it seemed to pick out the exact right phrase... Sora shook those thoughts away. Parrots were just birds, after all, they couldn't pick and choose what they repeated.

He grinned at it. "You know what, I think I like this guy. Can we keep him?" Without waiting for an answer, he continued, "I'll name him Riku. What do you think?" He smiled his best for the temperamental duck.

After more mumblings and glares, Donald relented. Just a bit.

"Only on this world." He glared at the parrot, who seemed to smirk back. Sora shook his head. 'I need to spend less time around Jack and his rum. Parrots can't smirk!' Smirk notwithstanding, Sora celebrated his victory mentally, trying not to set off his already irritated friend.

After Donald left, saying something about fresh air and silence, Sora turned back to the parrot. "So, Riku, any ideas on where the other Riku is?"

"Awk, what do you think?" the parrot asked back.

Sighing, Sora offered the parrot his forearm. "Riku indeed. Sarcastic little guy, aren't you?"

"Awk, Riku," confirmed the parrot.


End file.
